XIX : Belxcia
by Lucky-Me-1993
Summary: Belxcia hazard. number nineteen in the organization. this is the story of my OC. R&R. enjoy :
1. The Past

Prologue.

_"Alex honey. we have to leave now. the cab is waiting." Blake said softly.  
I didn't move. I sat there on the floor in my parents vacant room. I refused to believe that they were gone.  
"I'm not leaving. I don't want to." silent tears slipped out my tired eyes and down my cheeks.  
"Alex come on. there waiting. we need to leave now if we want to get to the agency on time." he picked up my bag. when I didn't move he choked out, "their gone."  
the harsh reality hit me hard. my brother was right. they're not coming back.  
I painstakingly picked myself up off the ground and slipped my jacket on.  
when I looked over at Blake I saw unshed tears in his eyes. he too was giving the room one last look. then slowly he turned and ducked out the door.  
I walked slow, trying to save every last detail off it before I left, never to return again. when I got to the door I gave it one last look and that when I saw the picture on the wall of my parents and me and my brother. it was all of us around the Christmas tree the year of 7th grade. I ran over, picked it up and stuffed it carefully in my jacket pocket. again I walked back to the exit. but this time I didn't look back._

Two years later.....

"I'm about to go throw those kids in the lake if they don't stop throwing their food over here" I said through clenched teeth.  
"just ignore them Alex." Blake murmured looking at the grass around our table.  
I took a deep breath and turned back around.  
another noodle flew past my ear.  
I bent my fork.  
see we were sent to this special orphan summer camp a couple of years ago and have gone every summer since we became absent of our real parents . but our foster parents thought it would be best for us. help us with some chance of getting adopted, and all that jazz. we were just giddy every time June came around.

yeah right.  
a piece of bread hit me in the shoulder.  
"god dammit that's it!" I jumped up out of my seat causing the chair to tip.  
but thanks to the three musketeers throwing their lunch at me I stepped in pudding, slipped, and fell flat on my back.  
I layed there starring at the sky. the little brats were laughing.  
"Alex! are you ok?" exclaimed Blake. I closed my eyes. and counted to ten.  
and when I opened them the sun was blocked by a blonde head.  
_but Blake has brown hair..._  
"hi there. need some help?" I stared dumbly and open mouthed at the stranger.  
"uh..." laughing he grabbed my hand and hauled me up.  
I looked around for my twin and saw he was talking to the kids scowling at them.  
"nasty little varmints aren't they?" I jumped. I forgot there was someone next to me.  
"uh yeah." I said quickly turning away from him to high tail it back to the small cabin me and Blake shared. since the.....accident I haven't really talked to anyone in the camp and nor frankly did I want to. they were all snotty little brats despite the fact that they were all orphans just like me and my brother.  
but he was faster.  
he grabbed my arm. "hey! were you goin?"  
I tried to yank my arm free but he was stronger. "I don't know you." I said quietly still trying to get my arm back.  
"oh I'm sorry. how rude of me. my names Danny hallway. what's yours?"  
"Alex." I had given up on the whole arm wrestling thing because it wasn't working. so I glared at him.  
"let my me go." he smiled.  
"in a hurry to be somewhere?"  
"no I just don't want to be near you." I said icily.  
he laughed. so with my free hand I slapped him. and finally he let go.  
he was still chuckling while rubbing his cheek. "wow. bailers wasn't kidding when he said you were a fire cracker" I spun around. Mr. bailers was a teacher who I told off yesterday for being a sexist horse ass.  
"well you and that rude dofus can shove it where the sun don't shine!"  
"Alex! are you ok? what's going on?" Blake said coming up to me. he was glaring that the Danny kid.  
"nothing. let's go." I said grabbing his arm irritated.  
"see you around Alex!" the jerk said cheerfully.  
I huffed.  
when we were a safe distant away I let go of blokes arm.  
"I don't like the way that kid was looking at you. if he comes near you again tell me and I'll take care of it." he said sternly. I sighed.  
"no its ok." he grunted.  
"I still don't like him." he said annoyed. I opened the door to our cabin.  
"its alright Blake. if I see him again ill tell him has a jerk." but as I said the last part deep down I knew it wasn't true.  
he was the nicest person I've met I'm awhile.

"despite the fact this is a somewhat small camp you're a very hard person to find you know that?" I glanced up from my book.  
"and you've been trying to find me why?" I asked cautiously.  
Danny looked down at me sitting on the ground. he grinned.  
my breath caught.  
"to give you this." he pulled out a little plastic package.  
I slowly took it, eyeing it with wary.  
"uh thanks? what..." I opened it and it was I tightly folded poncho. I looked up at him.  
"you know for those days at lunch when it seems to be raining food from the table behind you." he said grinning bigger.  
its been so long since someone made me laugh. but when I did a weird feeling hit me.  
"thanks. now the jello and veggies won't be THAT bothering." I said smiling.  
he sat down. "so is it alright if I hang with you for a while?" he asked politely.  
"sure." I said happily.  
all afternoon we talked. about the counselors and the food and the activities.  
hours later it was dark and I could hear Blake calling my name.  
"well I better get bake to my brother." I sighed and started to get up.  
Danny followed my actions. "ill walk you there." i stopped and looked at him.  
"uh I don't think that's a good idea. you see my brother isn't really fond of you.." I said looking off into the trees. he chuckled.  
"ah I see. protective brother eh?" I nodded my head.  
"well ok then. I'll see you tomorrow then. same spot?" he asked.  
"sure. I'll bring my iPod and well listen to music while we talk."  
he smiled. " ok. good night Alex."  
"night Danny." and with that we went our separate ways.

and that's how it was for the next two months.  
me and Danny would met somewhere and just talk. sometimes we go up to the lake an walk around. he was like my second best friend. besides my brother. he was always first.  
but then one day, one of the days we were up at the lake watching the kids swim on the other side, I found out he wasn't an orphan. his parents just help out over the summer and he came with them.  
"oh." was all I said. and then he asked me the dreaded question: what happened to yours?  
at first I got upset and told him it wasn't his business. but when he said sorry I broke down in tears and told him everything. when I was done telling the story it had ended up with him hugging me and rocking us back and forth.  
and when I relieved what was happening I pulled away from him.  
"uh...thanks." I said sitting up. "sorry. you know about your shirt." I pointed at the front of it.  
but he didn't say anything. he just looked at me. the way he did made my heart start double time.  
_what the heck is wrong with me? that was weird....._  
"uh Danny? if you don't stop looking at me cross eyed there gunna get stuck." he shook his head and smiled, ruffling my hair.  
"kid your something else." he murmured. I gave him a lopsided grin.  
"that's what they tell me." I said getting up. but his hand pulled me back down.  
actually he THREW me back down. so it ended up with him pinning me to the ground smiling evilly, his eyes flashing. then I knew what he was guna do.  
"don't you dare." I said threatingly. he grinning more and started making the noise like someone about to hack a lougie.  
I squealed. he laughed.  
"that was really gross." I said disgusted. he laughed harder.  
"come on Alex. you really think I would do that to a pretty thing like you?" then his eyes got bug eyed and he turned red. apparently the last part wasn't suppose to come out. I smiled.  
"pretty huh? that's interesting." I said softly. we sat there for a moment looking at each other.  
then he leaned in and was centimeters away.  
"Alex!" we both jumped. I shoved him off me and stood up.  
"uh uh... I gotta go" I said spinning on my heels and running towards my brothers voice.  
that kid left me with feelings I had never felt before. (not THAT way.)  
shaking my head I ran out into a clearing and spotted Blake with a few other guys.  
I ran over. "hey." I said huffing, out of breath.  
"hey you. I've been looking for you. were ya been?" he said lightly punching my arm.  
I grinned punching him back. "nowhere. just looking around looking for something to do. whatda bout you?"  
he shrugged. "nada. me and the guys where guna go into town to get a few things. wanna come?"  
"sure."

a few days later I went to the lake again. but to my surprise Danny was sitting there.  
"um hi."  
he turned around. he smiled. "hey." he patted the spot next to him.  
I hesitated but went over and sat down.  
it was quiet for a awhile.  
"so...." I started to say but my sentence was cut off by Danny kissing me.  
when it was over he grinned. "I've wanted to do that for a long time."  
I sat there staring at him dumbly. "uh....."  
"will you go out with me?" he asked softly.  
I was stunned. again.  
"oh. ok. sorry." he said his smile falling. he started to get up but I pulled him back and kissed him.  
"yes." I said smiling.

so then bam. we were together.  
at first when Blake found out he tried to beat the crap outta of Danny. but after I talked to him he agreed to stay outta of it and I promised that if he did anything to me he could beat the hell outta of the guy without me stopping him.  
so the long but short month dragged on. but it was the last month of camp and when the few day till the end mark came I started to panic. by next summer I would be eighteen and I would never come back to this place.  
"what's going to happen to me and Blake after this? to me and you?" I asked him one day at lunch.  
I thought about it for a minute. "well you'll leave and get put in a foster home until someone adopts you two. and as for us well still be together as long as you want to be." he said smiling. I was still worried about it but I forced a smile back.

the day before camp ends.  
and I'm totally not prepared.  
tomorrow the whole last day adopting tradition will be held and then we all leave.  
me and Blake had all our stuff packed and ready to go. so I went to find Danny.  
when I did he was sitting on the ground leaning on a tree. when he saw me he smiled.  
"hey." I said sitting next to him.  
"hey." he put his arm crossed my shoulders. "excited about tomorrow?" he asked.  
I shook my head. "Blake is worried that well get separated."  
"well maybe till be a good thing if you do." he said. my head snapped around and I stared at him stunned.  
"and why would that be?" I asked getting mad.  
"well I mean then if you do he won't be breathing down your neck all the time. you'll get some freedom." he offered. I took his arm on my shoulders and threw it to the ground getting up.  
"Alex think about it. your brother doesn't like me." he said getting up too.  
"I don't know who you think you are telling me that and my twin brother should be separated after losing both our parents and having no living relatives thinking it would be better!!" I yelled at him.  
"I was just saying Alex! you brother doesn't like me and I'm not to fond of him. if we were to ever live together your brother wouldn't be too happy." he yelled back.  
"live together?!" I shouted.  
"I'm talking about the thing I asked you few days ago. have you decided?" I looked at him.  
"no not yet."  
he sighed "fine. I have to go help my parents pack. let me know before tomorrow ends ok?"  
I nodded my head. he got up and left. I sat back down sighing.

"that's just splendid! I'm sure they'll be thrilled!" hank lest the head director of the camp exclaimed.  
him and a middle aged lady where sitting at his desk. the lady, Amy lakes, was signing the adoption papers.  
from the minute she saw the twins she knew they were the ones she was looking for.  
"I'm so happy for them. the Tyler twins will be happy to be meet you Mrs. lakes."  
"please call me Amy. and I can't wait to meet them. they seem like lovely children." she said.  
Mr. lest smiled. "alright Amy. would you like to take them home today or tomorrow?" he asked.  
"the sooner the better." she said getting up. he mirrored her actions and called for the assistant.  
"will you fetch the Alex and Blake Tyler and tell them to bring their belongings." he asked her.  
"yes sir." she turned and ducked out the door.  
"Well Amy, you won't regret your decision. these children are special. I hope you read there bio......" he said uneasily. she shook her head.  
"yes I have. there both 17 there names are Alex and Blake and their parents died in a shooting almost 3 years ago." she stated.  
"marvelous! oh here they come now!" they turned around as the door opened.  
two teenagers were standing there with bags in each hand. the boys about a head and a half taller than the girl. Amy smiled inwardly. yes she made a good choice.  
"hello kids. this is Mrs. Amy lakes ad she just adopted you! isn't that grand!" the head director exclaimed.  
they stayed quiet.  
a little while later they were leaving when the girl, Alex, was saying she needed to say goodbye to a friend.  
"now deary. I left a note with my number on it saying to give to all your little friends who would like to keep in contact with you." the lady said lying through her teeth. she didn't leave a note at all.  
"ok." Alex said sadly. they packed them all up and hit the road to the ladies house in virgina.

**THREE YEARS LATER.......**

"happy birthday!" Amy shouted smiling.  
me and Blake laughed. "wow a cake! sweet! thanks Amy!"  
she laughed. "your welcome. dig in." we all sat around the table.  
while Blake and Amy were talking I looked out the window and thought about him.  
its been 7 years since our parents died. and now on our 21st birthday we were with our adoptive mother Amy. And I still loved him. for the first year or so I'd wait for his call but it never came. I gave up after Blake made me realize I was never going to see him again.2  
this place was pretty ok. in the back Amy had a farm. of what I don't know because we were told never to go back there because it dealt with her work. so it remains a mystery.  
"ok kids. today's the day were you finally get to see the farm." Amy announced.  
"sweet." Blake jumped up and ran out the back door. I followed.  
but when we reached the fence it grew darker. odd.  
me and Blake sensing this we turned around to Amy.  
"uh Amy something's not right...." but when we turned around she was nowhere in sight.  
then a black creature came outta of nowhere. and another. and another.

"what is that?" I asked reaching out to touch it. but when my hand got closer one of them jumped at me. startled I scrambled back landing on my bottom eyes wide. then I jumped at me again attempting to attack.  
"Alex run!" Blake shouted. I scrambled up grabbing his hand. we raced across the lawn and around the side of the house with the things close to our heels.  
we got to the driveway and jumped in my car, struggling to get my keys out of my pocket and shoving it into the ignition.  
I backed up and laid rubber heading for the city.  
"what the hell were those things?" I shouted the wind picking up.  
"I don't know but there still following us!" Blake exclaimed. I went faster.  
when we reached the city we headed towards down town to the police station thinking it would help.

"what's that noise?" Blake looked at me. right then the gas light came on and my car started to back fire and sputter the gas gauge below the red line. "you didn't fill it up?" Blake shouted pulling over on the shoulder.

"I didn't think we'd be running for our lives brother dearest!" I yelled back sarcastically, jumping out of the car. he did the same.

"look the cities not that far away. a fourth of a mile we'll go on foot." I stated and took off.  
we had lost the black things when we got in city limits.  
when we reached the corner of beach and main another black thing appeared.  
"come on! we'll lose it!" I said again taking my brothers hand and running through the deserted streets.  
"this way!" Blake said pulling me towards a long alley way.  
but unfortunately it was a dead end. I let go of his hand and ran over to the gate trying to find an exit. but sadly there was none.  
"its no use..were trapped." I turned around to him but he was gone.  
"Blake?" I called. "Blake!" I shouted.  
he was gone.  
"Blake come back!" I yelled. then the creature we were running from appeared and jumped on me.  
then it all went black.


	2. New Beginning

Disclaimer: i do not own kingdom hearts or final fantasy or do i own any of the characters from Kh or FF

i do own my oc an the story line.

"shouldn't she be awake by now? it's been forever."  
"give her time Lixcea. she'll come around eventually." the voices where strange and quiet. but it felt like they were screaming when they talked. it hurt my head big time.  
"I wonder if her and the other new guy knew each other. or came from the same place. what do you think rex? do you see anything?"  
a cool hand swept across my face lightly. like a feather. it felt like a thousand needles.  
"no. sorry Keyx. but you know I cant have them on a whim."  
"yeah I know. I was just curious...." I heard a door open and footsteps approach.  
"has number 19 awaken yet?" I winced at the voice.  
"not yet max. but the other one is. xemnas is briefing him. he might actually be done by now though."  
other one?  
a door slammed.  
"hey guys! what's up!" a voice yelled. I flinched.  
"shhh Demyx!" it got quiet. a hand felt my forehead.  
I groaned.  
"she's waking up!" a sequel of excitement.  
I opened my eyes to slits. I saw a lots of foggy black figures but I couldn't focus.  
"hello there." I slowly opened my eyes, even though it was painful.  
"waahh?" I slurred. I started to focus more. I was looking up in into a lot of faces. I counted seven.  
they all laughed. except the one with red hair. she just looked like she wanted to laugh.  
"hi there. I'm Keyx." my eyes flicked to the girl with reddish hair. she smiled.  
now that I noticed it they all had weird colored hair. I struggled to sit up.  
"and I'm rexeal. but you can call me rex" the girl with blue hair said. "and the one with the green hair is Lixcea but you can call her Lix. the one with purple hair is alexia and one with black hair and red highlights is maximum but max for short." rex said point each person out as she said their name.  
"hey don't forget about me!" a guy with crazy spiky hair said.  
rex rolled her eyes. "and that's axel." he grinned.  
I didn't say anything. I was soaking it all in. they all waited for my response.  
"h-h-hi." I stuttered. my voice sounded foreign to me. like I this was the first time I heard myself speak. and I couldn't speak very well. I didn't know where I was or how I got here. in fact I couldn't even remember my name.  
"your name is belxica. number 19. your one of the new nobodies. and you're at the castle oblivion." the girl standing in the back of the room. rex said her name was max.  
"huh.....?" I said confused. how did she know...?  
Lix laughed. "max can read minds. in fact she can basically do anything she wants with her mind. its defiantly not limited." everyone laughed. I even saw a hint of a grin form max.  
I sat there soaking it in.  
"I don't remember anything though..." I said quietly. I looked up at them. they gave me a look of sympathy and somberness.  
"its okay. it's what happens. but your here. your one of us now." alexia said smiling.  
I smiled. then frowned. "what exactly are we though?" I asked curiously.  
they looked at each other. Lix spoke up. "where nobodies. were the other side of a living thing. except Keyx. she's real. like living" she smiled at Keyx who returned the grin and looked back at me and continued. " we each have our own special powers. I'm a shape shifter, mirror, I create energy force fields when I fight so they can't get away, and part werewolf. like a hybrid. but don't worry I don't bite." she said grinning. " rex can see into the future and create illusions. as you already know max is a power house with her mind. Keyx has a pure heart. the rest of the organization has powers too. like axel. he can control fire." at the same time a small fire ball lit up in axels hand. he bounced and twirled it around like a ball. rex and alexia rolled their eyes.  
again I sat there gathering all the information I had heard. it was all so new and a little overwhelming. I looked up at max ,who, had moved closer to our little circle of information, solemnly.  
"do I have a power? or powers?" I asked. she frowned.  
"well we don't know yet. hopefully you'll figure it out. until then were in the dark." she said thoughtfully.  
"you know she kinda looks like xemnas." rex said cocking her head to the side.  
it was quiet. then they all burst out laughing.  
"oh my god your right!" Lix said giggling.  
I touched my face my hair. "is that a bad thing?" I asked self conscious. max walked over to a book self and extracted a mirror hidden in between books and walked back over.  
"look." she ordered.  
I looked at myself. it was an eye opener  
I had grayish hair almost silvery colored. just barely I could detected a hint of honey underneath it. my eyes were grey too but I had specks of purple and green in them.  
"did I look like this before I got here?" everyone shrugged.  
"no clue." Keyx said.  
"well that a rip off." I said disappointed. they chuckled.  
"well we could wait for rex to have a vision. then we'll-" alexia was cut off by the sound of a door opening loudly.  
"number 14! has number 19 awaken yet?" a voiced boomed. max looked at me.  
"yes xemnas. she's ready." max called out.  
"good. send her in." the voice boomed again. everyone looked at me and gave me a reassuring smile.  
"it'll be okay. he's only like this when he's trying to be boss." Lix said grinning.  
I started to get up but my legs where wobbly and I fell the instant I stood up. Keyx an axel hauled me up by my under arm.  
"its okay. you'll get use to it." axel said giving me a little push toward the big doors. behind them I had no idea what awaited me but the loud voice had come from behind it.  
when I got to the doors, after much stumbling, I looked back. they were all there. I smiled, turned back around, threw the doors open and walked in.

"hello number 19. we've been expecting you." the guy with silver hair said.  
"yes what took you so long?" a guy with blue hair said silkily.  
"now now siax." the guy with silver hair murmured. " number 19 your here because we need to brief you on you existents. my name is xemnas. I am number one. this is siax. he is number 7. you and number 20 are our newest members. you name is belxica. now please sit. this might take awhile."

Review Please


	3. Discovery

**Disclaimer: i do not own kingdom hearts or final fantasy or do i own any of the characters from Kh or FF**

**i do own my oc an the story line.**

forever later I got out. they basically told me the same thing max and them told me.  
speaking of them I wonder where they were.  
I wondered the giant halls aimlessly desperately trying to not be lost.  
I turned a corner and heard voices.  
I followed the sound of it. one of them sounded like axel. the other was fogien to my ears, it sounded so familiar, but I don't know where I had heard it from.  
"have you met the other girl yet? she came the same time you did." I heard axel say.  
"that's what xemnas told me. and not yet. maybe soon though." the unknown voice said thoughtfully.  
"I'm sure shell show up eventually-oh hey speak of the devil. hey Bex." axel said as I entered the room.  
the mysterious voice belonged to a guy with jet black hair which had yellow streaks in it and was a little bit taller than axel.  
"hey." I said wryly. the guy looked at me hard. he even looks familiar too.....  
I walked to them. after a moment the guy held out his hand for a handshake.  
"Blake this is Bex. Bex Blake." he said the moment I took his hand and gripped it.  
then stars flashed in front of my eyes_  
my twin brother sat on a big rock on the edge of the cliff hanging over the camp grounds, gazing at the eagle flying overhead. _

_he looked down at me and grinned.  
"free as the sky kid."  
_  
I came back to realty sharply and gasped.  
I looked Blake in the eye. he had seen what I had too.  
letting out a sharp cry hugged my twin brother and held on tightly.  
"oh my god! you look so different. oh jeez." I yelled out happily.  
"I know your my sister. but don't remember your name. your...old one that is" he said quietly.  
"neither do I." I pulled away and grinned.  
"uh do you too know each other?" axel said uneasy. I looked over at him and laughed.  
"yeah. axel this is my twin brother Blake. but now we don't really look alike." I said frowning.  
his eyes got wide. "no joke? wow. that's never happened before." he said.  
I shrugged.  
"hey there you guys are. oh hey Bex. how'd it go? have you met Blake yet?" rex said coming in. behind her Lix, Keyx, max, and alexia followed her.  
"yeah. about 21 years ago. but this time I just didn't recognize him." I said grinning. me and Blake laughed.  
"huh?" Lix said confused.  
"there twins." axel said bluntly.  
"oh."  
"hey max? what happens now?" I said turning to her. she looked at me solemnly.  
"now we find you two a room and get on with the rest of our nonexistent lives."

"okay okay!! I give! get off me!"  
I laughed. "what's the matter zexy? hand to hand combat to hard for you?" he grunted.  
we were training and I had managed to lure zexion out of the library and spar with me.  
he grunted again and I sighed.  
"oh alright." I let him out of the choke hold I had him in. "go back to your books J.K Rowling's." I said grinning. he glared at me.  
"one day your smart ass will be in the same position I was in and you'll know how I felt." he said mournfully and slinked off the far said of the castle were the library awaited him.  
the on lookers laughed. they consisted of everyone in the castle minus xemnas, siax, Blake, axel, Keyx and Lix. I sighed.  
I hadn't seen much of Lixcea an Keyx lately. lix's been with Reno, her boyfriend and Keyx has been with Vincent. it's been about 5 months since me and Blake got here. around the first week I found out my power. I could see into people's past on a whim.  
I discovered it one day a month and a half ago when me and max where arguing about Blake whether or not he was actually my twin. she didn't think it was possible.  
"I don't see how you remembered it. your past can't carry to your life now." she said quietly clearly tick off.  
"well it did. what do you not remember anything before you became a nobody?" I said agitated. she glared at me.  
"that's non of your business." she said briskly and turned to leave.  
"oh no you don't. come back here max." I went after her.  
"max." I said grabbing her arm.  
and that's when the bright light flashed before my eyes and I saw a sad sight.  
_the little girl stood hovering over the dead puppy. it had been beaten bloody and left for death. when she found him he had already passed. her only friend now gone.  
a tear slid down her cheek.  
_I slammed back into the present.  
I looked at max. her face twisted into a look of shock and surprise. from the power of her mind she had seen what I had also.  
"max? what just happened?" I said breathily.  
"that was the day I met cloud...." she mumbled. a faint spark of realization hit her eyes.  
"that's your power." she whispered. she broke free of my grip, turned and ran down the hallway.  
I asked around the castle trying to figure out what I saw and she said was about.  
I finally got my answer when I asked rex.  
"it happened in her life before this one. when she was a little girl like six or so. how did you find out? cuz im pretty sure she didn't tell you." rex said raising her eyebrow. I shrugged.  
" I don't really know. we were arguing and when she tried to make a break for it I grabbed her arm and I just sort saw it. I can't explain it." I said sheepishly. her eyes got wide.  
"Bex I think you just found your power." she said a grin slowing creeping on her face.  
I frowned. " I don't understand.."  
"you know how I can see into the future?" I nodded. "well it seems you can see into the past. even before we die and become nobodies." she said excitedly. I thought about it.  
"so like if I touch someone I can see their past?" I said starting to get an idea.  
rex looked thoughtful. "maybe. I really don't know how yours works. but I can only see future when it comes to me randomly."  
I sighed. "okay. thanks."  
"no problem."  
a couple of days later after getting out of my mopey stage I was walking past alexia talking about siblings. I had a thought and wondered if she had had any. we rounded the corner and I accidently bumped into her. and bam. it happened again.  
_I saw two little girls playing in a yard behind a big house.  
"haylen! let's play doggie daycare. I'll be the sitter and you be the doggie!" one of the little girls said happily.  
"aw Sheila. how come I cant be the sitter?" she other girl whined. the girl, Sheila, tsked.  
"because silly I cant turn into a puppy like you can. next time you can be the puppy okay?"  
the other girl, haylen, smiled. "okay." and then haylen morphed into a dog like creature.  
"haylen! Sheila! diners ready! hurry now! your fathers waiting." haylen quickly morphed back and the two girls ran squealing towards the house._  
I came back to the present and surprisingly I was still walking with alexia, her chatting away happily. unlike max, alexia didn't know what I had seen.  
I smiled inwardly. so I could see peoples past. all I had to do was want to know something, touch them and boom. a vision happens.  
vie learned to not be nosey as much as I was in the beginning.I used to just go up to everyone and touch them trying to figure out there past and what they carried on to the life they had now.  
that is till max and rex told everyone about my power. then they all stayed clear of me avoiding me like the plague for a week or so. I guess now they don't care.  
Demyx laughed. "looks like zexions going to bruise. he hasn't had much exercise lately."  
I laughed. "true true. so really me twisting him up like a pretzel is best for him. that fatty." I said cracking up.  
"now now. I wouldn't make fun of zexion if I was you. his is is way higher than both of yours." alexia said. me and Demyx looked at each other.  
"and?" we said.  
"and he's probably plotting revenge as we speak." she said in a matter of factly tone.  
I shrugged. "oh well." I picked up my drink and headed off to my room.  
on the way I stopped by blakes room to chat. he was lounging on his bed.  
"hey brother. you missed it. I kicked zexys butt today." I said grinning. he barked a laugh out.  
"how did you get him away from the books?" he asked giggling.  
"I told him I needed his help researching the correct sparring techniques in case I ever got ambushed." we both laughed.  
"so why you up here?" I asked sitting on his desk. he shrugged.  
"beats having to doing anything." I agreed. after a moment Blake sat back and a small ball of electricity flashed in his hand. he rolled it around like a ball. kinda like what axel did the first day I met him.  
you see Blake has the power to control the elements. water, fire earth and wind. we found out one day when we were sparring and he sneezed. the ground shook, the wind picked up water spewed out the fountain nearby and his snot was a lick of flames.  
"you must like the lighting huh?" I asked. he looked my way and smiled.  
"yeah. its better." I laughed  
"better not tell that to axel. he'll have a fit about his fire." we laughed.  
"whatever. lighting totally kicks fires ass." I laughed louder. alexia would have an eye twitch if she heard what he said too. she was fond of her boyfriends fire.  
"yeah yeah. go back to playing with you battery storm boy. I gotta go. by brother dearest." said sweetly. he grinned and right as I was about to walk out the ball of lighting hit the wall next to the door. I glared back at Blake. he sat on his bed whistling.  
"ill get you later." an I turned and exited.  
walking up to my room I had a weird feeing like something was coming. but I didn't know what.  
"hey Bex! we missed you!" I turned at the two familiar voices. a huge smile busted on my face.  
"Lix! Keyx!" I shouted happily. I ran and gave a big hug.  
"I missed you!" I said excited. they laughed.  
"same here. max told us about your power. that's pretty interesting." Lix said. I shrugged.  
" it's alright." I said. the three of us walked down the hall chatting happily but things that had happened in each other's absence.  
but that feeling never went away. it was in the back of my head nagging at me. when I get a chance id have to ask max what it meant.


End file.
